


[podfic] Fast Car

by colls



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Community: fandom_stocking, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i> For scrollgirl, who won me in the help_nz auction and wanted John/Cam, 'I left it in my other pants' and 'speed demons.'</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Fast Car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fast Car](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6342) by somehowunbroken. 



**Text Link:** fanfic [Fast Car](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/114707.html) written by [somehowunbroken](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph/pseuds/somehowunbroken)

 **Length/size:** 5:58 min, 3MB 

**Podfic Links:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?5g92y9ayczbvah0) or [mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/?e9ixcxrpr22vzya)


End file.
